Missing Rings
by alyssialui
Summary: The Marauders are in a bit of a pickle before James' wedding. Marauder's Era.


_A/N: The Marauders are in a bit of a pickle before James' wedding. Marauder's Era. This is almost a Hangover vibes fic. Not too much wild and craziness but just Marauder hijinks. I hope you enjoy._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): ****Speed Drabble ****\- **squat, little, "But that's wrong.", "Why did you do this to me!? ", "No,_ I'm_ Sirius."_

_**The "As Many As You Want" Competition: **It was a beautiful day for a wedding, wedding, we are gathered here today..., engagement ring_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

It was a beautiful day for a wedding. James paced in his bedroom before the full-length mirror. He had to say he was looking quite dapper in the dress robes and red tie. But he was so nervous. He was making his hair even messier than it was with the number of times he had run his hand through it, and he was sure he was sweating more than was normal.

The door opened and he turned quickly to see his three best friends enter the room. His best man, Sirius, gave him a jaunty smile and clap on the back. "Not getting cold feet, are you Prongs?"

James smiled weakly at them before turning back to the mirror. He readjusted his tie as he said, "I've wanted this forever, Padfoot. I'd be a fool to run now."

Sirius chuckled, "But that's wrong, Prongs. You're already a fool. If you did that, you'd be absolutely nutters and we'd have to check you into St. Mungo's."

Remus came up and helped James, who was making a mess of his previously perfect tie. He said calmly, "Don't worry about it, Prongs. Lily fell for you even when you were the biggest prat in the universe. Everything will be fine from here on out."

Peter squeaked out, "You just have to get through the ceremony, then it'll be time for the reception." He pondered a bit and added, "And cupcakes."

"Is that all you think about, Peter?" Sirius said. "Can't you the man's shaking in his boots?"

James looked down. Even though his friends were trying their hardest to calm his jittery nerves, his legs were indeed shaking. James walked over to his bed and threw himself backwards on it. "It'll all be over soon. We'll stand before the squat little minister, recite our vows, exchange the rings and ride off into the sunset as man and wife."

There was a slight pause. James didn't see Sirius' sheepish look or the way Remus and Peter looked at each other. Sirius cleared his throat and began, "About that..."

James raised his head, "What did you do, Sirius?"

Sirius continued, "I may have misplaced the rings last night at your stag party."

James jumped off the bed and strode up to his friends, "Are you guys serious?"

"No,_ I'm_ Sirius," Sirius couldn't help but respond. It had always been a running joke for years now. However, James' murderous look immediately wiped the grin off his face.

"Why did you do this to me!?" James shouted as he grabbed Sirius' arms and shook him. "The ceremony begins in an hour, Padfoot, and we don't have any rings!"

Sirius calmly pried James off him and said, "We'll find them. Don't worry. We'll just retrace our steps and get them before the ceremony."

James glared before saying, "It better be that easy," before striding out of the room with his friends in tow.

* * *

Things are never easy when it comes to the Marauders. Last night, they had decided to go to a muggle bar and get knackered on muggle alcohol. James didn't remember much of the night but he knew they had a blast. Sirius decided for them to stop there first.

They arrived at the bar which was moderately packed with muggle men and women. Sparing a quick glance about, they immediately ran up to the counter. The bartender's back was to them, her long flowing hair flowing over her shoulders.

Sirius leaned on the counter and turned on the charm, "Hey there, beautiful, you wouldn't have happened to find two rings here last night?"

The woman spun and around and the young men recoiled as they were face to face with a mean-looking old lady. One of her eyes was cast and she had a bit of stubble on her chin and neck. "No, handsome," she rasped while giving her what James thought was supposed to be flirtatious look. "No rings around here."

Sirius fought back the grimace and muttered, "Thanks for your time."

The men walked a bit away from the counter and James asked Sirius, "What now?"

Sirius secretly drew out his wand and said, "Accio wedding rings."

James didn't really expect the rings to come to them. They probably weren't here or someone had already taken them. What none of them expected were the rings on the surrounding muggles to fly at them.

A few angry men grumbled at the 'thieves', and the Marauders quickly ran out of the bar, dropping the pieces of metal on the ground.

When they had ran far enough, Peter asked, "Were any of those the rings?"

Sirius shook his head, "All of those were gold. James' are platinum."

* * *

They headed to the next stop, the muggle park. Someone's bright idea after the bar was to go on the swings meant for little kids. James could see where Sirius had probably broken one of the seats with his weight the night before.

"Try again, Sirius," Remus said as they looked about. Luckily, no children were out this morning. "And be more specific," he added.

Sirius nodded and waved his wand, "Accio James Potter's wedding rings."

They waited a few good moments before James' shoulders slumped. "Nothing," James said.

"Hey mister," a small voice said behind them. They turned to see a small boy eyeing them curiously. "What's that?" he asked, pointing at his wand.

The Marauders all shared a look again before Sirius shouted, "Flee again!" They ran off leaving the little boy in the dust.

* * *

The last stop was Sirius' flat. They had run from the muggle park last night in loud, boisterous noises before crashing in Sirius' living room. Retracing their steps to the flat path had produced nothing.

James sat glumly on Sirius' couch. "It's hopeless, Sirius. They're gone. Some muggle probably sold them already," James said as he put his head in his hands. "Lily's going to be so mad."

Sirius sat down beside his friend and said, "I'm sorry, mate. I never should have even taken them with us when we went out."

Remus asked with concern, "Are you sure you brought them out with us? I don't see why you would, really."

"I don't see why I do anything, but I think I did. I remember placing them in my pocket and was about to leave when you guys came through the floo and told me my pants weren't 'Muggle' enough," Sirius said.

Remus grimaced, "I remember that. You threw them off right there."

They all looked towards the discarded, turned out pants. Peter picked them up gingerly before searching the pockets. "Nothing here but I did find a big hole," he said pushing his finger through it.

"The rings are in here!" Remus cried before pulling out his own wand. "Accio James Potter's rings."

Within seconds, two platinum rings flew out from under the couch and Remus caught them out of thin air. He held them out to James with a wide grin and a gracious bow, "Your rings, sire."

James was ecstatic. "If you were a girl, I'd take you on the couch right now."

"I don't think Lily would like that," Remus muttered but James wasn't listening.

James turned to his friends, "Come on, lads. We've got a wedding to make."

* * *

"Where is that man?!" Lily screeched. "We've already had to go out there twice to tell the guests to wait."

"I'm sure he's on his way wherever he is, Lily," Marlene said as she watched the fuming redhead.

Suddenly Lily spun on her friend with tears in her eyes, "What if he's run out on me, Marlene?"

Now Marlene gave her friend an exasperated look, "Potter's been crazy for you for years. If he walked out now, then he'd be a fool."

Lily giggled and swiped at her eyes, careful not to ruin her makeup, "But that's wrong. He's already fool. If he did that, he'd be absolutely nutters."

Suddenly, the door burst open and the girls looked to see the Marauders standing there with wide grins. James strode to the front of the group and began, "Sorry, I'm-"

He froze in his steps as he saw his beautiful bride standing before him. She was wearing a long, white dress which hugged her torso and then fanned out at the waist. There was a red and gold sash tied around her waist to match the red roses of her bouquet. Her long hair was pinned on top of her head with a few stray ringlets to frame her face. Her makeup was light, her eyes bright but her mouth was lined in deep red and currently fixed in a deep frown.

She regarded his appearance critically. His hair was mussed, his robes dirty and his tie pulled. "Where have you been, James Potter? The ceremony was supposed to start a few minutes ago!" she screeched.

James shook himself out of his stupor and said, "Little predicament this morning, Lily." He strode forward and said, "But all that's done with."

He took her hand in his and said, "Lily, would you like to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, til death do us part?"

Her mouth fell open but he was sure she could see the seriousness of the situation. He had never been more right about something than he was now. "I do," she said softly.

"And I, James, will be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or for worse, through sickness and health, til death do us part."

He withdrew the rings from his pocket and held them out to her. He slipped onto her finger, just above her engagement ring, and she slipped on his. She smiled up at him, her green eyes dazzling, and he couldn't help but pull her in for a deep kiss.

After a few nauseating seconds, Sirius stepped up and pried the couple apart. He grinned at the two of them, "While that was sweet and touching and drove Marlene to tears, you have to do that all again in front of your guests outside."

* * *

A few moments later, James stood at the front of their guests near to the minister watching as his lovely bride walked towards him. She grabbed his hand as she stood and they faced the minister, who smiled before he began, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..."


End file.
